Heretofore a photographing mode display device for providing an automatic photographing-manual photographing change-over lever at an upper part of a camera main body for displaying the automatic photographing or the manual photographing within a finder by changing over said lever has been publicly known.
This conventional device has the advantages of good handling characteristics, said change over of the automatic photographing and the manual photographing can be made by handling the lever only and further, since the camera has a comparatively non-complicated mechanical set up and said lever and a finder have comparatively close positional relationship therebetween. However, on the other hand, it has shortcomings in practical handling characteristics since double handlings are required in a manual photographing so that after the lever is once changed over to manual photographing side, a diaphragm ring on a photographing lens must be handled to set the diaphragm aperture. Such display device has also been proposed to eliminate such shortcomings that a diaphragm ring which can set an automatic photographing mode and a manual photographing mode is provided, at the same time, a mechanical coupling member which couples a display member within a finder and the diaphragm ring is provided for displaying the automatic photographing mode and the manual photographing mode within a finder through said mechanical coupling member in an association with the change-over action of the diaphragm ring. But in the case of the latter device, as change-over action is performed from the automatic photographing mode to the manual photographing mode, the diaphragm aperture information will automatically enter into the control device of a camera in an association with said action. The double action of the change over lever action and the diaphragm aperture setting action as in the former display device mentioned earlier is not required on the camera thus having good handling characteristics. But this latter device has the shortcoming that it requires a mechanical coupling member to couple the diaphragm ring and the display member provided at the finder part for displaying a photographing mode within a finder, thus complicating the set up of a camera.